starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Void ray/Development
The void ray was originally known as the warp ray.Warp Rays, also known as Void Rays now, are especially good against high hit point units, as well as buildings. Often, the strategy that sees the most Void Ray use is against Zerg, using these units to do surprise attacks or joint attacks. Many Protoss players who scout Zerg players going mass ground units, will fast tech to Void Rays in hopes to catch them without anti-air capabilities. Void Rays are also great to do an attack on their base while you have a diversionary force distracting them in another place. 2-3 Warp Rays could take out a Hatchery much faster than say that equivalent in resources of Mutalisks. Karune. 2008-09-29. Warp Rays. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-09-30. It had the more traditional gold-blue color scheme. The void ray's attack would originally reset in power upon switching targets. Beta Development The void ray had a different voice actor in the earlier beta.Starcraft 2 - Beta Void Ray Quotes. Youtube Prior to April 2010, the void ray had three levels of attack. StarCraft II beta patch #8 reduced the number of levels to two.Nethaera. 2010-04-07. Patch Notes - Beta Patch 8. Battle.net StarCraft II General Beta Forum. Accessed 2010-03-25. It still takes the same amount of time to fully charge. Other changes include: * Base damage changed from 2 (+4 armored) to 5. * Powered-up damage changed from 8 (+16 armored) to 10 (+15 armored). * Armor value decreased from 1 to 0. * Cost increased from 200/150 to 250/150. Patch #13 decreased attack range from 7 to 6. Wings of Liberty Patch 1.1.2 featured the following changes: * Damage level 1 increased from 5 to 6 (+4 armored). * Damage level 2 decreased from 10 (+15 armored) to 8 (+8 armored). * Flux Vanes speed upgrade bonus decreased from 1.125 to 0.703 Patch 1.2 removed the Flux Vanes ability and added a passive 20% bonus damage to massive units.Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2011-01-11. Patch 1.2.0 Now Live. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2011-01-11. Heart of the Swarm In 2011, Blizzard was investigating whether the graphics of the attack needed to be changed to more clearly communicate the damage the void ray was doing.David Kim. 2011-12-15. Q & A With David Kim. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-01-26. In beta patch #8, the void ray's Prismatic Beam no longer charges up, the cooldown of the weapon was improved from 0.6 to 0.5, and it no longer did bonus damage to massive units. Instead, the new Prismatic Alignment ability increases damage to armored units by 6 for 20 seconds, with a 1-minute cooldown. This does not scale with upgrades.Kaivax. 2012-12-05. Beta Balance Update #8 – December 5, 2012. Heart of the Swarm Beta Discussion Accessed 2012-12-05. Patch #12 increased supply from 3 to 4, and added a visible timer bar for Prismatic Alignment when used. Legacy of the Void Patch 3.8 increased movement speed from 3.15 to 3.5. As of patch 3.14, using Prismatic Alignment slows the Void Ray by 40% while active. In patch 4.7.1, the speed reduction decreased from 40% to 25%. Removed Abilities References Category:StarCraft II development